Virtual Galaga 4
Virtual Galaga 4 is a multi-direction scrolling shoot 'em up video game released for the PlayStation 2 & Sega Dreamcast in June 2020. The game was licensed by Wanda Media, Tecno Soft & Sega. Virtual Galaga is the 4th entry in the Virtual Galaga games (excluding Fardraut Saga and the Battle of London/London Kaisen). Story Taking place 2 years after Virtual Galaga: The Battle of London, the Lerner Legions is thought to be defeated by the UGSF, but still suffers from increasingly frequent attacks from hostile forces. The forces are discovered to be the "Vios", an army made up of allies and residual forces from another squardon of the Lerner Legions: the ORN Empire. The UGSF however discovers the location of attacked starbases in China & New Jersey and attacks, but since the power of Vios has grown greater than the previous battle, the UGSF forces are initially defeated. Once again, the UGSF deploys the same fighters from the previous battles to eliminate Vios. The player controls the ships from the previous VG games and travels through stages while battling enemy forces. Gameplay The game format is mostly unchanged from the previous games (horizontally & vertically oriented and multi-directional scrolling). Also, the player now has the option choosing the play order of the first three stages, instead of just the starting stage unlike Virtual Galaga: The Battle of London. The weaponry system for each fighter remains the same, but with new weapons. Featuring the same upgradeable defaults, and unique extra weapons that are either exclusive, or were in previous games. Again, upon ship destruction, the weapon currently being used is lost, apart from the defaults. The Slaves, Pod Guns, Multiples/Options, CRAWs, CLAWs return, and basically have the exact same function as their Thunder Force ''counterparts. The speed setting from the Thunder Force series also returns, although it is represented by a percent gauge from twenty-five (lowest speed) to one-hundred (highest speed). Tapping the speed button will increase speed by 25 percent and holding it down will increase speed gradually by one percent. The most significant addition exclusively to to the Triple Fighter (Lockheed Lightning) and the Fire LEO-04 Rynex is the Thunder Sword/Thunder Saber, a very powerful lightning-based frontal attack. At the game's halfway/starting point, the fighter receives an add-on part which enables the use of the Thunder Sword/Saber. From here, the one requirement of using the Thunder Sword is that the ship be equipped with CLAWs. When the ship is not firing any weapons, a charging noise is heard (followed by a chime when fully charged) and the CLAWs will appear to be surrounded with electricity. The next press of the fire button will discharge the Thunder Sword/Saber. The blast is stronger if charged longer and is at its strongest when fully charged. However, the Thunder Saber has a more powerful attack than the Thunder Sword, as it can obtain new weapons & charge weapons, such as the Atomic Photon, Double Helix Cyclone Laser, Electromagnetic Rail-Gun, etc. Octonauts Above and Beyond: Project Virtual Galaga 4 'Octonauts Above & Beyond: Virtual Galaga 4''' is an album released by Factory Noise & AG, and also the Soundtrack for the upcoming game Virtual Galaga 4. TRACKS: # Octonauts Theme # Rising Thunder # TFVI Title (Thunder Force VI PlayStation 2) # Tan Tan Ta Ta Ta Tan (Thunder Force V) # Fire LEO-05P Syrinx # Arc Angel (2:16) # Bio Flame # Venus Fire # Moon of Black Rain "BG-00P" # RVR-04A Thunder-Breaker/Dark Rain (Black Rain Hyper Duel) # Back to the Fire # The Grubby Dark Blue # Truth # His Behavior inspired us with Distrust # Battle Ship # Full Speed # ORN Styx (The Wind Blew All Day Long Remixed) # ORN Rynex/Duel of Top/Vasteel Blacker (Lightning Strikes Again Remixed) # ORN Gauntlet (Beginning of War Remixed) # Back to Square One (Herzog Zwei) # A Breach of Contract (Herzog Zwei) # ORN Mantra # The Justice Ray Part 3 # Big Arms # Return to Blue Sky (PS2 Normal Ending) # Knights of legend (Sega Dreamcast Normal Ending) # Be His Soul Rest in Peace (Sega Genesis Normal Ending; Pike: Supernova Assault Intro) # Blue Ending (BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival 2018, True Ending for PS2) # Go with The Stream (Credits, All Ports) # Knights of Legend Looped (Thunder Force AC, Name Entry) # Rising Thunder (Arrange) # Fire LEO-05P Syrinx (Arrange) # Moon of Black Rain "BG-00P" (Arrange) # ORN Mantra (Percussion-Instrumental) # Big Arms (Remixed) # The Justice Ray Part 3 (Arrange) # Knights of Legend Looped (Thunder Force V, Name Entry Arrange) Category:Virtual Galaga Category:Octonauts